


Hey Seungwan

by Rand0mAuth0r



Series: Wendy's Wonderland [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAuth0r/pseuds/Rand0mAuth0r
Summary: "They're not there, Wannie. They never were."





	1. Margaret

"Seunghee, where am I?" Seungwan asked when she woke up in a room that was too white and too clean to be her own.

Staring at her younger sister, Seunghee sighed. Her sister had been dealing with this for way too long.

"You were found in Jung Hoseok's drawing room, unconscious on the floor but you were muttering about someone named Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun, so Hoseok brought you here and- where do you think you're going?" She asked as her younger sister got up and gingerly made her way toward the door.

"I've got to get back to Joohyun and Seulgi. Help me open the door- wait, what are you doing? No! Stop! Let go of me! I need to see my Baechu! My teddy bear's waiting for me! Stop it! Let go!" Seungwan howled as two doctors marched into the room and wrestled the small girl back onto the bed, kicking and screaming. Seunghee stared appraisingly after her sister, a glint of sympathy could be seen in her eyes.

"Wannie, they don't exist. They never have and never will. They're all just in your head." She said, tapping her sister's forehead. 

"No! No, no, no! They're real! They're waiting for me! I need to go back, don't you get it? Seunghee, please, please believe me. You think they're real right? You believe me right?" Wendy begged, still restrained by the doctors. 

Seunghee didn't know what to say. For years, since she was six, Seungwan had talked about nothing else but her imaginary friends, Joohyun, Seulgi, Sooyoung and Yerim and the imaginary world she'd made up; SMTown. As an eight year old, Seunghee thought it was endearing how her little sister was clever enough to make up her own little world of her own. Now twenty four years old, Seungwan hadn't grown out of believing in her little figments of imagination, which led up to today.

Seunghee stared at her sister's hopeful eyes and suppressed the tears gathering at her own and sat next to her delusional younger sister. 

"I don't know what's going on, but I know you're not alright. You just have to trust me, okay?" She said as Seungwan's hopeful smile fell.

 "Y-you don't believe me." Seungwan muttered, as if wishing her sister had said something else. Seunghee tried to reach out to touch her sister's arm but she shrank back. "You don't believe me..." She repeated, hugging herself and slowly rocking back and forth.

"But at least you'll believe me, right Yerimmie? And you too, Baechu. You guys will always be there for me, right?" She asked, turning to the open air, as if having a conversation with multiple invisible people. 

"She's gone mad hasn't she?" Seunghee asked a nurse, who nodded gravely.

"Wan-wan, I don't know what's wrong, but I promise, I'll help you get back to normal okay?" She promised, but Seungwan didn't hear her, she was too busy having a pretend tea party with 'Sooyoungie' and 'Seulgibear', too busy being lost in her own wonderland.


	2. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan's POV
> 
> Dedicated to @douxpink.

_"Wannie..." She could hear Joohyun's voice, the only other voice that could calm her down. She needed to get back._

_"Wannie..." Seulgi. Seulgi only wanted her safe and sound. She tried to reach up, but only felt herself being draggged down further._

_"Wannie..." Sooyoung. Her best friend and comfort in this whole world. Seungwan couldn't leave her, she tried to push herself up, towards the light, but the darkness only served to swallow her even more._

_"Wannie..." Yerim sounded so scared, poor kitten. Yerim had only protected her since she came. Now she had to protect Yerim, Yerim was the only thing that mattered. But the darkness dragged her down further and further and further and she was growing so, so, sleepy._

_"Wannie..."_

_Maybe she could just take a quick nap. She'd wake up in no time._

_"Wannie..."_

_The voices were soft, they always had been with Seungwan._

_"Wanni_ e _..."_

_Hold on, this voice seemed different. Where had she heard it?_

_"Wann_ ie _..."_

_It was growing louder. She didn't like it. She wanted it to stop._

_"Wan_ nie _..."_

_Stop._

_"Wa_ nnie _..."_

_Stop._

_"W_ annie _..."_

_Stop!_

"Wannie!"

* * *

Seungwan woke up, her sister seated next to her. She embraced her before looking up and observing her surroundings. This room was too clean, too white, too orderly, too sensible. She didn't like it. 

"Seunghee, where am I?" She asked, propping herself up on the pillows. She heard her elder sister sigh before replying her.

"You were found in Jung Hoseok's drawing room, unconscious on the floor but you were muttering about someone named Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun..." She stopped listening there and got up, gingerly pushing herself off the bed and walked toward the door.

"...You here and- where do you think you're going?" Seunghee asked before Seungwan turned to see Seunghee approaching her and smiled. Her big sister would always be there for her.

"I've got to get back to Joohyun and Seulgi. Help me open the door- wait, what are you doing? No! Stop! Let go of me! I need to see my Baechu! My teddy bear's waiting for me! Stop it! Let go!" She said, jiggling the locked door when it was thrown open and two doctors marched in and grabbed her by the arms and threw her back onto the bed.

Seungwan didn't know what was happening. She needed to get back, she needed to. They were all waiting for her. Joohyun, Seulgi, Sooyoung and Yerim, they would be so worried. She kicked, screamed and thrashed around in the firm grip of the doctors.

"Wannie, they don't exist. They never have and never will. They're all just in your head." Seunghee said, tapping her sister's forehead. Seungwan shook her head. They  _were_ real. Why didn't Seunghee believe her?

"No! No, no, no! They're real! They're waiting for me! I need to go back, don't you get it? Seunghee, please, please believe me. You think they're real right? You believe me right?" She begged, still restrained by the doctors. 

For years, Seungwan found comfort in her own world called SMTown and there, she'd made five best friends called Joohyun, who could shapeshift into a white rabbit; Seulgi, who could turn into a March Hare; Sooyoung, an aspiring young hatter who loved tea just a  _little_ bit too much and Yerim, a young girl who was part cat and could disappear and reappear at will. They were her solace and comfort in this scary, scary world of people who tried to change it way too fast.

She felt a sudden weight on her left and looked up to see Seunghee seated next to her. Seungwan smiled and leant into her sister's side and hummed appreciatively, her eyes hopeful as she looked up at her older sister.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know you're not alright. You just have to trust me, okay?" She said as Seungwan felt her hopeful smile fall.

She didn't believe her. Seunghee didn't believe her.

"Y-you don't believe me." Seungwan muttered, as if wishing she was only dreaming. Why? Why didn't she believe her? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seunghee trying to reach out to touch her arm and instinctively shrank back. "You don't believe me..." She repeated, hugging herself and slowly rocking back and forth.

"But at least you'll believe me, right Yerimmie? And you too, Baechu. You guys will always be there for me, right?" She asked, turning to Yerim and Joohyun, who had materialized in front of her and nodded, smiling their warm, supportive smiles.

So what if she had gone mad? Sooyoung used to tell her all the best people were crazy and a little madness never hurt anyone right? She was pretty sure Seunghee said something to her but she didn't hear. Seulgi was too busy making a mess out of her crumpet and Sooyoung was trying to get her to try on a new hat she'd made. Seungwan was happy in her own little wonderland, and that's how she wanted to keep it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this piece, do leave some comments. I don't bite.
> 
> P.S: Can you guess which Red Velvet member is who from Alice in Wonderland?


End file.
